Empezando Desde Cero
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Continuacion de "Una venganza despues de 1000 años"! Porque cualquiera merece una segunda oportunidad especialmente cuando se trata de nuestro shaman de fuego favorito. Hao/Hitomi Yoh/Anna y muchas mas parejas!
1. Chapter 1

**Lau: Buenas! Buenas!**

**Hitomi: ¬¬ Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?**

**Lau: ¬¬ Ay Ra como se nota que no me conoces**

**Hitomi: Eh?**

**Lau: Es obvio que no iba a dejar un final tan horrible oye!–dramáticamente-**

**Hitomi: O.O… déjame ver si entendí Hao no se murió?**

**Lau: :D Información confidencial**

**Hitomi: ¬¬ Dime**

**Lau: ¬¬ 1. Ni sueñes que te daré gusto en algo todavía recuerdo lo de Rina y Ashura ¬¬ 2 Horuchan gracias por darme esta maravillosa idea!!! 9u9**

**Hitomi: Ò.Ó* ¡ESE PAR ESTA TRAIDO DEL INFIERNO!**

**Lau: ¬¬ Repite eso y la próxima vez que juguemos ponle la espada a la bruja no fallara ¬¬**

**Hitomi: T.T La vida es injusta**

**Lau: ^-^ Créeme, no lo es **

_**Lo que en verdad paso **_

_-__Hao… ¡HAO!- grito despertándose sobresaltada, vio a su alrededor y se vio a sí misma en su habitación de la pensión Asakura y suspiro tomando su cabeza entre sus manos- Otra vez... ¿Qué nunca podré olvidarme de eso?- murmuro apesadumbrada_

**Hitomi POV**

¿¡Quien había sido el imbécil que había inventado los sentimientos!? ¡Juro que si lo encuentro lo aplastare con un mazo! ¡Agh!...

-¿Señorita Hitomi? ¿Está bien?- pregunto Tamao detrás de la puerta, diablos me oyeron… otra vez

-Ehh… ¡Claro! Una pesadilla jeje-

-De acuerdo… ¡Ah! ¡El desayuno está listo!- me anuncio la peli rosada. Me puse una blusa encima del vestido/pijama que traía y baje desanimada esperando mi tortura personal ¡No soportaba vivir así!

-¿Una pesadilla?- oí que todos decían a coro menos Anna ¿¡Que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que estarse metiendo en mi vida!?

"_¡Que lo supere! ¡Paso hace seis meses!" _Horo Horo te matare

"_¡Ese idiota no merece que llore por el!" _no sé si agradecer el comentario de Ryu… prefiero no pensar en lo que viene implícito, me da escalofríos oír los pensamientos de Ryu

"_Vamos, no es para tanto si…"_ gracias por tratar de animarme Pili… pero no ayudas

"_Hitomi, eres una completa tonta y si, si sé que estas escuchando" _asqueroso chino me las pagaras

"_Que linda se ve Annita cocinando…" _¡Yoh por eso te quiero! Nunca te metes en la vida de… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡ANNA COCINANDO!? y así entre corriendo a la cocina y casi me da un ataque al corazón a ver a la futura esposa de Yoh cocinando… eso explica porque se quedo viendo ese cartel ayer en la tarde, uff de la que me salve creí que me iba a poner a mí a cocinarlo

-Jaja no abras tanto los ojos que no te vamos a echar gotas- y empieza el idiota este a molestar

-En serio me hubiera gustado que te hubieras quedado muerto- le dije mirándolo asesinamente ¿A quién le hablo? Al "gran" Hao Asakura, la prueba viviente de que hierva mala nunca muere

_Flash Back_

_Iba yo destrozada de vuelta hasta donde estaban los otros sin saber la sorpresa (No sé si categorizarla como buena o mala) que me esperaba_

_-¡Hitomi! ¡Hitomi ven!- grito Yoh llegando hasta donde mi corriendo y con una sonrisa en la cara ¿¡Como es que puede estar sonriendo en un momento como este!?... ah cierto, Hao era un maldito que no merecía vivir pero… ¡Demonios! ¿¡Porque no puedo dejar de llorar!? _

_-Yoh, en serio no estoy de ánimos para…- le dije tratando de sonar indiferente y fracasando en el primer intento _

_-¡Es algo que te alegrara ven!- dijo jalándome de la mano, o Yoh era demasiado optimista o demasiado tonto porque en este momento no había cosa en la tierra que me alegrara. Cuando llegamos de nuevo al territorio sagrado no me sorprendió para nada ver al trío de la flor y a Opacho alrededor del cuerpo de Hao lo que casi me da un infarto fue ver a Hao sonriendo y tratando de sentarse_

_-¡Señor Hao no se esfuerce!- dijo Matty preocupada _

_-No se preocupen estoy… agh hable muy pronto- dijo sonriendo y pareció percatarse de mi (Estática, con la boca por el piso, los ojos bien abiertos y todavía llorando… ¿¡En qué momento me volví tan llorona!?)- ¿Qué? ¿Llorando porque no pudiste matarme?- se burlo, ¡Lo matare! ¡Juro que lo hare! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A DEJAR QUE LO APUÑALARA!?_

_-Hao… ¡IDIOTA!- no sé en qué momento llegue a su lado y lo abrace, era estúpido haber estado 1000 años tratando de vengarme solo para cuando lo hiciera ponerme a llorar por creer haberlo hecho y al haber visto que había estado equivocada ponerme a llorar de felicidad ¡Era ridículo! Pero no importaba, Hao estaba bien… y yo tendría cargos de conciencia de por vida y además le debía una explicación a… agh solo pensar en el rey del infierno me daba escalofríos. Por otra parte el castaño idiota pelilargo tenía los ojos más abiertos a más no poder (¡Ja! Recordar a Hao sorprendido todavía me provocaba risa) _

_-Ehh… ¿Te sientes bien?- solo asentí sin mirarlo ni soltarlo- ¡Ya se! Hitomi, Yoh esta de aquel lado-_

_-¡Estúpido! ¡Se que eres tú!- le dije molesta _

_-Haber ¿Quién soy?- esta vez solo lo hacía para molestarme_

_-Un idiota, retrasado y masoquista- _

_-Lo sabía, me estas confundiendo con Yoh- esta vez lo dijo en serio _

_-¡Oye!- se quejo su hermano _

_-¡HAO DEJA DE HACERTE EL IDIOTA! ¡Se que eres tú! ¡Hao Asakura!- le grite molesta _

_-De acuerdo, sabes que soy yo, ahora el problema ¡Es que no sé quién eres tú!- exclamo aterrado y poniendo de cerca su cara a la mía verificando que era la Hitomi bipolar que él conocía, lo admito me puse roja como el espíritu de fuego cuando hizo eso, pero no por eso no lo golpee tan duro como pude_

_-¡SOY YO PEDAZO DE TARADO!- le grite molesta _

_-¡Pruébalo impostora!- grito señalándome con el dedo acusadoramente desde el piso (Y con una mueca de dolor, por un momento olvide que estaba herido de muerte) _

_-¡Estas tan obsesionado con las estrellas porque tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en…!- wajaja iba a revelar su secreto, el cual me había confiado hace demasiado tiempo _

_-¡De acuerdo! Eres tú, ya, dejo de molestar- grito alzando las manos en son de paz y sonreí triunfal _

_-Quien diría que Hao podría ser tan…- empezó Horo Horo con la boca por el piso_

_-¿Ridículo?- se mofo Len _

_-Yo iba a decir normal, pero lo tuyo también cuenta- dijo el ainu pensativo _

_-Oye ¡Que linda es la chica esa que conociste cuando eras pequeño HOROKEU!- dijo Hao con malicia, era demasiado hermoso que no estuviera haciendo la vida de alguna persona miserable_

_-¡CALLATE PIROMANO!- le grito Horo Horo furioso sacando su tabla de nieve, como sabía que ambos saldrían heridos de muerte decidí hacer lo más sano ¿Y qué era eso? Medio darle un codazo a Hao en el lugar que tenía su herida, aunque fue un pequeño rose Hao se doblo de dolor, Horo se calmo algo y empezó a burlarse de el_

_-Maldita… bipolar- siseo Hao yo solo sonreí fingiendo dulzura _

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Haito?- le pregunte haciéndome la inocente _

_-No se… solo se me salió de repente- murmuro mirándome casi con odio _

_-Bueno, detesto interrumpir el… lindo momento… pero, Hitomi tienes que hacer el ritual de coronación- nos dijo Silver_

_-Ni lo sueñes, no pienso ser reina de nada- dije medio burlona medio seria _

_-P-pero…- _

_-¡No te preocupes! Tengo a la persona perfecta para el puesto- sonreí_

_-¡Omi linda!- Horo Horo se me pego como garrapata_

_-¿Ya te dije que te pienso invitar a mi mansión en China un día de estos?- ni Len pudo resistir la tentación. Por otra parte ni Anna ni Yoh dijeron nada, el castaño solo sonreía y Anna solo me veía con cara de "Te torturare eternamente si eliges a la persona equivocada" ya tenía hecha mi decisión pero la amenaza muda de Anna me dio otro gran incentivo para elegir a…_

_-Yoh, te felicito, eres el nuevo Shaman King- le dije _

_-¿¡EH!?- grito Horo indignado- ¿¡PORQUE LO ELIGES A EL!? ¡ES UN TONTO RELAJADO Y MASOQUISTA! ¡SI EL ES EL SHAMAN KING… Anna será la reina del mundo…- dijo con un escalofrío _

_3…2…1…_

¡Técnica secreta de la súper sacerdotisa Anna N° 2!

_Pobre Tanma (Así se llamaba ¿Verdad?) fue una víctima de la estupidez de Horo Horo _

_-¡Gracias Hitomi!- grito Yoh abrazándose a mi pierna_

_-Yoh no fue…- antes de que pudiera decir algo Yoh termino estrellado contra una columna del territorio sagrado_

_-¡O POR LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS!- gritaron Silver y Kalim aterrados por la profanación del territorio sagrado hecha por… ¿¡HAO!? _

_-¡SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE NO VOLVERAS A HACER ESO!- grito enojado, al ver que todos teníamos la boca por el piso (Obviamente Anna era la excepción) se sobresalto y volvió a la normalidad- ¿Qué? Solo quiero castigarlo yo porque sé que la loca posesiva de Anna lo iba a golpear peor- y otro fue a parar a la misma columna gracias a Zenki y Gonki (La pequeña diferencia es que esta vez la columna se derrumbo) y haciendo que Silver y Kalim terminaran traumados en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo repitiendo una y otra vez: "Profanaron el territorio sagrado grandes desgracias caerán sobre nosotros…" _

_-No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Tanma nervioso al haberse recuperado tratando de calmar al par de Apaches, pero ellos no lo escuchaban_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y eso, chicas (CofcofHorus&Merrcofcof) es la razón por la que no deben matarme lenta y dolorosamente y aunque lo hubiera matado ¡Volvería a revivir! ¿Qué importaba esperar otros 500 años para verlo?

**Lau: ¬¬ Claaaaaro ¿Qué importancia tiene 500 años esperando? ¡SE TE OLVIDO EL PEQUEÑO DETALLE DE QUE NO TODO EL MUNDO REVIVE A SU ANTOJO!**

**Hitomi: ¬3¬ ¡Solo era una idea!**

**Lau: ¬¬ No hay estúpidas sugerencias pero si estúpidas personas**

**Hitomi: ¡Oye! **

**Lau: :D Es la verdad yo que culpa… bueno!! Espero que les guste esta nueva temporada!! (A todas aquellas que pensaron en mandarme una bomba Uñ.n miren aquí ta no lo mate!!! Así q no me maten onegai!! 9n9)**

**Hitomi: Pero lo dejo herido de muerte…**

**Lau: ¡CALLATE O LE PIDO A ANNA-SENPAI QUE TE AUMENTE LA DEUDA!**

**Hitomi: -rincon emos- Por favor no odio trabajar **

**Lau: ^-^ Entonces… ¡CALLATE! **

**Hitomi: ToT ¡Dejen reviews para que deje de torturarme!**

**Lau: O.O ¡NO! ¡No lo hagan por eso!... ¬¬ baka, si les pides que manden reviews para que deje de torturarte ¡NO ME MANDARAN!**

**Hitomi: ¬¬ Crei que quedaba gente caritativa en el mundo**

**Lau: ^-^ Te equivocaste, Hitomi-san **

**Hitomi: -rincon de los emos-**

**Lau: ¡Matta ne! ¡Dejen reviews!! :D**


	2. Nueva Inquilina

**Lau: Hooooooola!! n.n**

**Hitomi: MATENLA!!!! ****LOS DEJO NO SE CUANTOS MESES SIN FIC!!!!**

**Lau: Maten a Hitomi! :( Ella me amenazo para que no siguiera el fic porque no quería estar con haito!**

**Hitomi: MASAKA!? ¬¬ De aquí a cuando tú eres la victima!?**

**Lau: Ah! Entonces quieres terminar con haito eh!? Ô.O **

**Hitomi: ToT Obvio que noo!! Qué horror!!!**

**Lau: Ahí lo tienen! Lo admitió! WAJAJAJA**

**Hitomi: O.O Que demonios!? ¬¬ LAU!**

**Lau: n.n Nada me pertenece solo Qin (¬¬U quien no merece tener a Hitomi por hermana) y ¬n¬ Hitomi… nwn Kazuki Takahashi todo es tuyo! :D**

_**Nueva inquilina**_

Hao POV

Era divertido, definitivamente era definitivo vivir en la pensión Funbari, el baka chino y el baka ainu eran como hermanos… obviamente Len era el mayor con algo de cerebro. Por otra parte, ver a mi hermano me da vergüenza ajena, digo… ¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE VE A ANNA!? Es mandona, fea, gruñona, perezosa, avara…

-¡HAO ASAKURA!- diablos pensé en voz alta… bueno… ¡Patitas para que las quiero!

-¡Al fin! ¡Hao morirá!- lloro Horo Horo de felicidad por lo que se gano un chamuscón en su trasero-¡AY! ¡Quema! ¡Me duele! ¡Me las pagaras pirómano de…!- gritaba mientras iba a las aguas termales corriendo

-¡Waah!- ups, olvide que Tamao estaba ahí…

-¡L-lo siento, Tamao!- _"¡Que feliz soy!" _ Baka hentai… momento ¿Dónde está Anna?-¡Anna! ¡Lo siento! ¡De veras! ¡No me mates!- ah bueno mejor el ainu baka hentai que yo

-Hermoso karma- suspire tirándome en el sofá junto al chino

-¿Sabes que gracias a tu karma la pobre Tamao termino con un trauma de por vida verdad?- me dijo el tiburón rodando los ojos

-Si bueno, hay que sacrificar inocentes para buenas causas- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-Cuando decía que no podías ser mas cínico apareces con esto- me siseo Hitomi acompañando a Tamao arriba junto con Pilika

-Eres diminuta y yo siempre estaré en lo correcto, así que haz el favor de callarte- le sonreí

-¡Ya te mostrare lo diminuta que soy!- me grito furiosa viniendo hacía mi

-Ya ya Hitomi, recuerda que si rompes algo Annita te castigará y además onii-chan solo te molesta porque le parece que te vez bonita enojada Jiji- Yoh… te matare

-¡VEN ACA INTENTO FALLIDO DE SHAMAN KING!- grite furioso empezando a perseguirlo, el solo desapareció y apareció detrás de mi y justo cuando lo iba a rostizar apareció la versión gigante de Amidamaru, utilizo su katana de palo de golf y a mí de pelota-¡Juro que esta me las pagas Amidamaru!- grite mientras me alejaba

-¡Sumimasen Hao-dono, es un reflejo!- me grito Amidamaru en modo de disculpa _"Maldito"_ pensé aterrizando en un árbol de pie. Decidí quedarme ahí recostado un rato, Amidamaru me mando lo suficientemente lejos para que ya no se oyeran los autos ni todo el bullicio de la ciudad, solo naturaleza… sip, encontré mi lugar favorito… ¡Demonios ya me parezco a Ryu!

Me quede un rato con la mente en blanco, solo mirando las nubes pasar hasta que apareció la cara de una chica castaña enfrente de la mía obstruyendo mi vista

-¿Te importa?- le pregunte molesto

-¿Por qué has estado más de una hora mirando el cielo?- me pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-Estoy pensando- le respondí a ver si se quitaba

-¿Y qué piensas?- y dale con las preguntas

-En nada- le respondí

-Entonces si miras al cielo porque estas pensando pero no estás pensando nada ¿Por qué miras el cielo?- ¡Por fin se quito!

-Pues… ¿¡Que!?- ahora que me pongo a pensar su pregunta ¡No tiene sentido!

-Eres divertido- rió la chica sentándose a mi lado ¿De aquí a cuando cogimos tanta confianza?

-Ehh… ¿Gracias? – le dije dudosamente ya en serio ¿Quién es esta loca?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- ¿Acaso tiene una obsesiona con hacer preguntas?... momento ¡No puedo leer su mente! ¿¡Porque no puedo leer su mente!? ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Asakura Hao- le respondí tratando por todos los medios saber en qué diablos pensaba pero… nada ¿Tal vez es como esa rara novela de vampiros que lee Pilika? Nah no soy tan masoquista como ese tonto vampiro Edmundo o como se llame (Lau: ¬¬)

-¡Bien Tamamura Dao! Llévame a tu casa ahora, no tengo donde vivir y eres la primera persona que conozco de por aquí- me ordeno la chica

-Tiempo, tiempo, 1. Me llamo ASAKURA HAO 2. ¿Por qué razón tengo que llevarte a mi casa? Y 3. ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?-

-3. Suzumiya Haruhi 1. ¡No me importa cómo te llames! 2. ¡Solo llévame a tu casa no tengo donde dormir y no tengo dinero para pagar un hotel!- me ORDENO arrastrándome lejos de mi querido Kabuki (Le puse nombre al árbol ¿Qué? Si tienes un sitio favorito debes ponerle un nombre ¡Es como tu mascota!)

-¡Oye espera!... ¡Me ahogas!... ¿¡Siquiera sabes a dónde vas!?- le grite a lo que ella paró de inmediato

-Jeje… ve tu primero- rió rascándose la cabeza, lo cual solo me saco una gota en la cabeza. 10 Minutos después ya estábamos en la pensión Funbari

-Wow, ¡Estoy de suerte me quedare en una mansión!- exclamo feliz de la vida, como se notaba que no conocía a quienes vivían allí

-De hecho no es una mansión es una pensión y primero debemos hablar con la dueña- le dije reprimiendo un escalofrío, a Anna no le gustaría que no trajera dinero para pagar y se desquitaría conmigo… Yoh ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿¡Porque me haces esto!?

-Oh… ah bueno no creo que haya problema… ¡TADAIMA!- grito a todo pulmón Haruhi entrando en la pensión como Pedro por su casa. Obviamente los chismosos de Yoh, Tanma, Ryu, Horo Horo y Tokaguero no se hicieron de esperar

-¡Kawai!- gritaron el cabeza de maceta y la imitación barata del tal Elvis abrazando a la recién llegada

-Vaya que son cariñosos aquí- rió la castaña, nuevamente se me salió una gota de sudor era la primera vez que veía a alguien que parecía tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones aunque si la veías detalladamente… ¡Hao basta! Las chicas vienen a ti tu no vas a las chicas

-¿Quién es esa?- siseo Hitomi tras de mí. Yoh… ¡Hermano eres un genio! Aunque no lo pareciera a Hitomi le encantaba su puesto de "La más bonita de la pensión" ¡Ja! Por favor… bueno si es algo linda y… ¡NO! Es tan fea tanto adentro como afuera y volviendo al tema, que tuviera competencia… ¡O santos espíritus se armara una guerra! La vida no podría ser más hermosa

-Yoh, estoy orgulloso de ti por fin estas tomando ejemplo de tu hermano mayor- le dije solemnemente poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Aunque no se de que me estas hablando ¡Arigato onii-chan!-me fui de espaldas, mi hermano no tenía remedio

-¿Quién eres?- ups, la ignore y esta de peor humor que de costumbre… como si eso fuera posible… bueno no importa

-Suzumiya Haruhi ¿Quién eres tú?- ¿es mi imaginación o el ambiente se puso tenso?

-Kurosawa Hitomi- no era mi imaginación, el quinteto de bakas y el enano también presentían peligro

-¡Tadaima!- grito Pilika llegando junto a Tamao con las compras haciendo que todos pudiéramos volver a respirar. Fui hasta donde ellas a ayudarlas, créanlo o no esas dos se volvieron como mis hermanas-¡Hola Hao! ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Hola Pili, no fui a ninguna parte Amidamaru me uso de pelota de golf y caí en un árbol que me gusto y me quede ahí como por dos horas hasta que una niña rara me jalo de vuelta a la pensión- suspire ¡Quiero a mi Kabuki!

-Ya pareces mi hermano con esa cara de berrinche que tienes- se burlo, y si su cometido era quitarme "la cara de berrinche que tenía" lo logró ¡Nunca me permitiré ser como ese cabeza de maceta!

-¿Y a que se refirió con niña rara, joven Hao?- me pregunto Tamao confundida

-Veras mi pequeña Tamao…- empecé a decir con mi brazo libre de bolsas alrededor de su cuello

-Hao…- me advirtió Pilika seriamente, ¡No era mi culpa! Adoraba ver avergonzada a Tamao pero aun así no soy tan masoquista como Yoh así que quite mi brazo y les conté lo que pase con Haruhi mientras llegábamos a la sala que era donde todos estaban

-¿No tiene dinero? No conoce a Anna ¿Verdad?- dijo Pilika asombrada

-No creo que haya recibido esa maldición todavía…- alguien me estrello contra la pared creo que ya saben quien fue

-Cuida tus palabras, Asakura- siseo Anna yendo hacia Haruhi- ¿Cómo que no tienes dinero?- como siempre directo al punto

-No importa, me quedare solo una semana, y puedo conseguir clientes- dijo la castaña viendo televisión despreocupadamente, Anna se paró frente a ella y la miro fijamente mientras que ella solo le devolvió la mirada como si nada. Aunque paso menos de un minuto para todos fueron como 5 horas de suspenso ¿Podría ser…? ¿Al fin llego la persona que le haga frente a la bruja de Anna?

Tecnica secreta n°2 de la sacerdotisa Anna

¿¡Porque demonios estoy pensando en voz alta últimamente!?

-Baka- bufo Anna subiendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-¡Ustedes! Háganme comida- les ordeno Haruhi a Horo Horo y a Ryu, ellos no se hicieron de esperar y corrieron a la cocina peleando por quien haría una mejor comida para "Haruhi-sama" ¡Hey! ¡Han pasado 7 meses desde que nos conocimos y nunca me han llamado Hao-sama y aparece una niña loca con mini-falda y en menos de 5 minutos ya le ponen el sama! ¡Ni siquiera es una shaman! ¡Yoh! ¿¡En qué diablos piensas!?

Como la pensión se había vuelto mas caótica de lo normal decidí ir al techo a ver la puesta de sol, estaba todo tan relajado hasta que…

-Espero que estés feliz- me gruño Hitomi sentándose a mi lado en el techo

-La verdad… si, una niña linda que por cierto pude ser mi salvación de Anna y que además hace que te irrites está viviendo en la habitación junto a la mia, estoy que salto de felicidad- me mofe recostándome en el piso

-Eres un baka ¿Lo sabías?-

-Me lo repites a diario- suspire mirándola acusadoramente

-¡Je!... oye, no estamos así desde antes…- dijo abrazándose las rodillas y mirando el atardecer con algo de culpa

-… que intentaras matarme- termine con tono burlón, no la culpaba de hecho yo mismo fui quien decidió dejarse matar

-Aja- fue lo único que dijo antes de meter su cabeza entre sus rodillas, ay no, no no no no ¡No!

-Hitomi era broma no llores en serio, me lo merecía y…- ¿Qué hace que cada vez que ella llore me sienta como basura?

-Gomen- susurro mientras me abrazaba llorando

-No pasa nada, en serio, después de todo lo hiciste con una buena razón…-

-¡Hora de comer!- grito Haruhi desde abajo, parecía algo molesta y en su cara se veía que había interrumpido a propósito pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella fue dentro otra vez

-Grr ¿Por qué trajiste a _esa_ a la pensión?- siseo Hitomi mirando con odio el lugar donde había estado la castaña

-Solo nos llamo a comer no es como si…- trate de defenderla

-¡Lo hizo apropósito idiota! No me digas que no oíste lo que pensó- me dijo mordazmente lo cual me dejo en blanco

-De hecho…no-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no?- me pregunto recelosa, todo ha estado muy callado desde hace un rato ahora que lo pienso…

-¡ANNA!- grite, si había alguien que sabía de eso era la rubia del mal. Baje de un salto y llegue de inmediato a la cocina

-Sí que eres molesto ¿Qué quieres?- me dijo Anna molesta empezando a comer

-¡No puedo leer mentes! ¿¡Porque no puedo leer mentes!?- grite al punto de la desesperación

-Y yo que voy a saber, de seguro lo único que quedaba en tu cabeza murió de soledad- ¿Eso era una broma o un insulto? Teniendo en cuenta que Anna no tiene sentido del humor lo tomare por un insulto- O también… Yoh ¿Te molesta que Hao lea tus pensamientos?-

-¿Ah? Pues… Jiji un poco- rió Yoh culpablemente

-Ahí está, Yoh no quiere que leas sus pensamientos y como es el shaman King puede hacer lo que le plazca ahora déjame comer en paz-

…

-Arigato- fue lo único que se me salió

-¿¡Nani!?- gritaron Len, Horo Horo y Ryu, de seguro esperaban que descuartizara a Yoh o algo así

-Yoh ¡ARIGATO!- grite abrazándolo con toda la felicidad del mundo ¡Me libre de escuchar los problemas de todo el mundo! ¡Nunca volveré a sentir lo que otra gente siente! ¡Todo será relativamente normal! ¡Mi mente es mía! ¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Y de nadie más! - ¡Arigato! ¡Arigato! ¡Arigato! ¡Arigato! ¡Arigato!-

Pude sentir como desde la puerta Hitomi me miraba con una sonrisa, creo que ya sé porque quiso que Yoh fuera shaman King

**Hitomi: ¬¬ ¿¡Metiste a Haruhi Suzumiya al fic!?**

**Lau: nwn Haito es mi mejor amigo le tengo que dar algo de felicidad antes de atarte a ti **

**Hitomi: ¬¬* **

**Lau: ¡En el disclaimer también añadan que Haruhi le pertenece a su creador/a! Uñ.n No se quien es por eso no pongo el nombre y si, se que están pensando "¬¬ Buscalo en wikipedia" nwn… Ò.Ó*** MALDITO INTERNET INSERVIBLE!! T^T estuve todo el fin de semana sin internet ¡No puedo vivir así! Aunque hice varios dibujos y así… pero ¡QUIERO INTERNET! WAAA! TT^TT**

**Hitomi: ¬¬' bebe **

**Lau: nwn Vieja… matta ne! Dejen reviews! :D**


	3. El Sueño De Len

**Lau: Jeje … ToT No me maten!**

**Hitomi: nwn No le hagan caso mátenla se lo merece**

**Lau: ¬¬*… nwn… nOn Haruhi-sama!**

**Hitomi : ¬¬* Déjà de hacerle barra a esa…**

**Lau: nwn No le estaba haciendo barra la estaba llamando **

**Hitomi: EH! =-=***

**Haruhi: Que quieres… como te llames? **

**Lau: ¬¬ Me llamo Lau**

**Haruhi: Bien Kau que quieres? Tengo una brigada que administrar! ¬¬ **

**Lau: ¬¬* QUE ES LAU!... nwn podrías por favor pensar esto? –le pasa un papelito- **

**Haruhi: ¿? –En la parte de atrás le cae a Hitomi un elefante encima- Para que quieres q le caiga un elefante a una tal tiromi? **

**Lau: nwn Nada en especial **

**Hitomi: . **

**Lau: Shaman King no me pertenece… **

**Haruhi: 8D Me pertenece a mi!**

**Lau: ¬¬U De hecho le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei **

**Haruhi: ¬3¬ Quien es ese? **

**Lau: 9u9 Uno de los mejores mangakas del mundo y Haruhi le pertenece a ****Nagaru Tanigawa**** y ****Noizi Ito**** :D **

**Haruhi: Masaka! Yo pertenecerle a alguien! JAMAS! Ò.Ó*****

**Lau: ToT No mates a la mensajera! –le cae un elefante encima- . No debi darle esa idea… X_x **

**Haruhi: -sin notar a Lau ni a Hitomi medio muertas en la parte de atrás- Ja! Claro q no! Deja de decir ideas tontas! Jum… ¿? De donde salieron esos elefantes?... Ah bueno no importa! nOn Lean este capitulo ahora! Haruhi-sama se los ordena! nwn**

_**El sueño de Len**_

_Len POV:_

Estaba sentado en la ventana disfrutando de la brisa fresca que soplaba a esa hora, cuatro de la mañana para ser más exactos, antes de ponerme a entrenar hasta que un grito (De cierta intrusa abusiva) me sobresalto y caí al primer piso de cabeza

-¿¡Qué demonios!- grite furioso con el pico de mi cabeza doblado en toda mi cara

-¡DESPIERTEN! ¡HORA DE TRABAJAR!- no bromeaba cuando le dijo a Anna que no se arrepentiría de ponerla de administradora ¿Eh? O por Yoh, ¿Hao la estaba ayudando?

-¡Idiotas diminutos despierten, entre más rápido se levanten más rápido me duermo yo!- bien ya sé porque se puso de su lado, era raro ver a Hao siendo cooperativo con alguien que no fuera el

-¿Porque tanto escándalo?- pregunte entrando a la pensión algo molesto

-…-

-¡JAJA!- soltó la carcajada el castaño baka

-¿¡Porque la risa parasito!- grite sacando mi lanza ni yo sé de dónde y apuntándolo con ella

-¡Al tiburón se le rompió la aleta!- grito sosteniendo su estomago apenas pudiendo hablar, con una venita en mi frente lo ataque ¿¡Quién se creía que era! ¿¡El rey del mundo!... Bueno por poco…. ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver no lo perdonare!

-¡ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORA…!- Zenki me tomo como si yo fuera un peluche de plumas y me lanzo por la ventana ¿Qué tenían los espíritus últimamente con lanzar a la gente fuera de la ciudad?

2 Horas después…

Hao me las pagara, Hao me las pagara, Hao me las pagara… ¿Por qué? Ah, pues porque si él no se hubiera reído yo no lo hubiera tratado de atacar y Zenki nunca me hubiera lanzado por la ventana a unos 5 kilómetros de Funbari. Al menos pude hacer mi caminata diaria de la mañana pero no pienso darle las gracias a Hao normalmente prefiero llegar yo solo hasta donde deba ir y volver sin ganas de matar a nadie, pero al menos al volver el merecido karma hizo su trabajo es que… ¿Cuándo se ve a Hao vestido de conejo con un cartel lleno de corazones pidiendo que por favor fueran a la pensión de su _amadísima _cuñada a quien adoraba con su _alma _(Ni siquiera tiene alma para empezar)? Por su puesto las chicas que pasaban por ahí no podían resistirse (No tengo idea de cómo) y entraban así tuvieran un hogar en donde quedarse

-Jaja ¿Dónde estabas Lenshi? Ya iba a poner letreros de se busca tiburón chino con su aleta partida por la mitad- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, gracias a los grandes espíritus que estábamos fuera

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- y me le lance encima, ese idiota ni se merece que use mi cuchilla dorada con el

-Ne, ne- grito Haruhi molesta al diablo con ella Hao me debía muchas… una mas con la patada que me dio

-Kukuku- rió limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su labio, y vi de nuevo al Hao despiadado y sin corazón (No es que ahora tuviera pero esta mejor que hace 6 meses) de antes

-¡Paren ya! ¡Por Kami!- repitió Haruhi cuando Hao se lanzo contra mí y luego trato de separarnos pero ya parecíamos más niños de primaria rodando por el suelo mientras trataban de darse golpes en vez de dos shamanes expertos matando gente (Debo admitirlo mate mucha gente y Hao ni se diga)-Grr… los voy a…-

-Por los grandes espíritus me avergüenza decir que los conozco- bufo Hitomi en la entrada de la pensión preparándose tal vez para salir a correr y ambos paramos en el instante sabrán los grandes espíritus porque

-¡El empezó!- gritamos ambos a coro señalándonos el uno al otro

-¿Y a mí me importa porque…?- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza confundida

-Porque no quiero que pienses que me rebajare al nivel de ese idiota- bufe mientras entraba en la pensión y señalaba a Hao despectivamente

-Ay Lenshi debes relajarte un poco - me replico Hao mostrando una sonrisa tipo Yoh poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca ¿Y este? ¿Estaba tratando de ser como Yoh o algo?

-Algo así, es que quiere conquistar a alguien con su "frescura"- siseo Hitomi mirando a Haruhi asesinamente, alguien esta celosa por lo que veo…- ¡URUSAI!-

-¡Masaka! ¡NO ES VERDAD!- lo último que recuerdo ver fue ver a Hao sonrojado luego todo se puso negro

…

Ayy… mi cabeza… ya van dos que me debe Hao y eso solo contando las de hoy. Al despertarme me levante en… ¿¡Una cabaña! Y demonios estaba haciendo frío aun así no me queje… estuve a punto… ¡Pero no lo hice!

-¿D-donde estoy?- pregunte abriendo los ojos

-¡Despertaste Len!- ¿Qué demonios hacia Pilika ahí? ¿¡Y donde estaban los demás! ¿¡Y porque hacia tanto frio!

-Supongo… ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunte sosteniéndome la cabeza con cansancio

-En Hokkaido- dijo feliz de la vida como si nada

-Ah… un momento… ¿¡Que!- exclame

-Que estamos en Hokkaido ¿Estas sordo?- pregunto divertida

-No, pero es extraño ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- antes de que pudiera responderme llego Nichrome pateando la puerta ¿¡Pero qué…!

-Etto… ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto Pilika al de ojos verdes

-Pilika ponte detrás de mi- le dije sin dejar de ver a Nichrome, de seguro quería venganza por lo de su hermano

-¿Ella es tu novia Len Tao?- me sonroje de inmediato ¿¡Yo! ¿¡Novio de Pilika! Era una buena opción si quería suicidarme

-¿¡Nani! ¡Por supuesto que no! Y lárgate de aquí- le sisee

-Ne Len ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Pilika con algo de miedo

-No te preocupes no te pasara nada- le dije sin voltearla a ver

-¿Seguro? ¡Yellow Whip!- grito haciendo su posesión y yo me puse en guardia ¿Dónde demonios estaba Bason? Aun así su espíritu paso de largo de mi haciendo que se me parara el corazón por un segundo, pero cuando me voltee ya era muy tarde…

-¡Pilika!- grite poniéndome a su lado- Pilika, Pilika despierta

-Creí que no era tu novia- se mofo ese… ese… lo único que hice fue llegar hasta él lo más rápido que pude y darle en el estomago con una patada pero no contaba con que su escorpión viniera tras de mí y me atravesara de un solo golpe.

En ese momento me levante sobresaltado, ¿Qué demonios pasaba en mi cabeza que tenía ese mismo sueño una y otra vez desde hace meses?

-¡Len despertaste!- grito Yoh entrando con una bandeja de comida

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- preferí el término "Dormir" a "Desmayado" suena demasiado patético

-Todo el día Jiji- rio señalando la ventana y dándome el plato de comida. Ya debían ser las 9 de la noche por lo que vi… genial, había desperdiciado el día entero

-Na Yoh…- lo llame sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, había algo que me carcomía la mente desde que me desperté

-¿Hai?- preguntó el

-¿Crees que los sueños signifiquen algo?- me sentí estúpido, mucho de hecho

-¡Claro! Obaa-san dice que si solo es una vez que tienes ese sueño no hay de qué preocuparse pero si son varias veces es que tu subconsciente te está tratando de decir algo y que depende de la seriedad del sueño para la seriedad del mensaje- ¿Qué significa entonces? ¿Qué Pilika morirá por mi culpa? Estoy frito mire por donde lo mire- ¿Por qué preguntas?- me pregunto con curiosidad, sentí como mi cara ardía al instante

-¡Masaka!... ¡N-no es tu problema!- exclame molesto cruzándome de brazos y volteando la cara para otro lado

-Jiji Bien, ¡Vuelvo más tarde por la cena!- grito alegremente saliendo, ¡POR LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS! ¡QUE SE ENOJE UNA VEZ! ¡LO UNICO QUE PIDO!

-¡AAH!- grite revolviéndome el cabello irritado (Y si, mi pico seguía medio doblado) y llego la persona menos recomendable para mi salud mental que por alguna razón (O por culpa de Yoh) le toco en el cuarto de al lado

-¿Estás bien Len?- pregunto la peli azul asomando su cabeza por la puerta preocupada.

_~° ¡Chibi Time! °~_

_[Lau: XD Imaginen a Hao chibi en una cocina con un sombrero y un delantal de chef] _

_Hao: Hoy aprenderemos como ser un baka inspirándonos en Len Tao! :D. Primero que nada cada vez que una chica entre a su habitación sobresáltense y griten como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo o a mi cuñada lo que sea más aterrador (En lo personal la segunda gana =_=) -le dan con una silla en la cabeza- T^T Ay ese si me dolió. Bueno sigamos –suspiro-después de mirarla como si fuera el mismo diablo grita el nombre de la chica en cuestión (En este caso es Pilika), cuando la pobre chica se asuste y tu miraras a todos lados en señal de algún apache loco con sed de venganza que matara a la chica en cuestión luego a ti, si esto nunca pasa suspira de alivio y mira la cara de la chica como esta obviamente será de una completa confusión tu te darás cuenta de la idiotez que has hecho y se te subirán los colores. Cuando ya hayas completado estos pasos te podremos dar tu diploma de Bakaneidad! X3 Y recuerda! -w- Pórtalo con orgullo no tiene nada de malo ser un baka -pose de héroe con capa ondeando al viento- nwn esto fue todo por ahora. Matta ne! Sigan leyendo! 9w9_

_~° ¡Fin del Chibi Time! °~_

¡SOY UN IDIOTA! Ahí estaba yo sin saber qué hacer ni que decir por mi extraño y torpe comportamiento digno del mismísimo Horo Horo… ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO SERE COMO ESE IDIOTA!

-Len… ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas echando humo- me dijo Pilika poniendo una mano en mi frente luego de que se le paso la confusión

-¿¡Na-nani!... ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!- dije tirándome contra la pared, ¡bien hecho Len ahora sí que mejoraste todo!

-Bien no te enfades- dijo ella nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor. Pude sentir la voz de Bason en mi cabeza diciendo que lo mejor sería disculparme con ella pero… ¿¡Yo! ¿¡Len Tao! ¿¡Disculpándome con alguien! ¿¡Y ese alguien un Usui! ¡Primero muerto! Se me vino a la mente mi sueño y de la nada se me salió la maldita frase

-Gomen, no debí reaccionar así- me di mentalmente contra la pared, y aunque no fue de verdad por alguna razón me quedo dando vueltas la cabeza

-No hay problema- sonrió ella

-Mmmm… ne, voy a cambiarme tengo que entrenar- le dije mirando hacia otro lado

-Seguro… sería bueno que onii chan se esforzara tanto como tú a veces me saca de quicio- suspiro ella saliendo por la puerta (Y antes de que digan que fue algo obvio, no es verdad porque pudo salir por la ventana o por la pared… ¡Ya saben cómo es la gente aquí!)

-Nadie puede ponerse a la par de Len Tao con facilidad- dije yo arrogantemente. Es la verdad, si no les gusta no lean [Lau: =-=* LEN TAO!]

-¿Y Hao?- rió Pilika

-Feh, le puedo ganar cuando quiera, más bien déjame cambiarme- dije molesto aguantándome las ganas de hacer un puchero ella volvió a soltar una risita (No una tonta cabe resaltar) y salió

-Engreído- fue lo único que me dijo divertida antes de cerrar la puerta, y no se porque sonreí, quien sabe tal vez su sonrisa era contagiosa

**Lau: *u* Termine! **

**Hao: ¬3¬ No aparecí **

**Hitomi: nOn Yo tampoco!**

**Haruhi: ¬3¬ Ni yo **

**Lau: Cuando decía empezar desde cero no me refería solo a ustedes dos ¬¬U y Haruhi-sama… pues… etto… como te digo esto? **

**Hitomi: O3 Estas aquí de extra! **

**Lau: Ò.Ó*** PREPÁRATE PARA SUFRIR!**

**Hitomi: nwn Valdra la pena**

**-De la nada se hace un aislamiento- **

**Lau: ToT VES LO QUE HACES HITOMI!**

**Hitomi: O.o Y yo como iba a saber que hacia eso!**

**Haruhi: ¬¬ Como que de extra?**

**Hao: *o* No se ve linda cuando trata de destruir al mundo inconscientemente? **

**Hitomi/Lau: ¬¬ HAO!**

**Hao: ¬3¬**

**Lau: T.T Matta ne dejen muchos reviews! :D **


End file.
